Crafting
In Teleglitch, in addition to crafting and upgrading numerous weapons, you can also create valuable equipment to aid you in your journey through the Medusa 1-C facility. These can range from small motion scanners to mechanical improvement to your run speed, etc. The following summarizes some of the useful items you can find and create during your escape from the Medusa 1-C facility. Some are essential to survival but they take up precious inventory space, so it's not always possible, or advised, to create everything. 'Medicinal Items (Blue Items)' Medicinal Items replenish the player-character's health, or temporarily improve his combat efficacy. They become harder to find as the game progresses. 'Canned Meat' : A container of preserved food. Restores 10 health when consumed and drops an Empty Tin Can. They can be carried in stacks of 4. Found throughout the game and are sometimes dropped by Zombies (types 1 and 2). They can boost your current health to 150 (100 is the normal cap). : Tip: During level 1, a room can be found with 6-8 cans of meat (4-5 in the Die More Edition). This room always spawns but is usually located in the opposite direction of the exit teleporter. Always go to this room for the cans as it's a lot of early hit-points for a rather minimal amount of effort. 'Medkit 25 (HP)' : When used, restores 25 health (to a max of 100). Found throughout the game, often in secret areas or storage containers. Can stack up to 3. They are also used to create other items, such as stimulants and teleporters. To avoid waste, should generally only be used when health is 75 or less. 'Medkit 50 (HP)' : When used, restores 50 health (to a max of 100). Like the Medkit 25, they are quite common. Can stack up to 2. They are used as both medkits and crafting materials. To avoid waste, should generally only be used when health is 50 or less. 'Chocolate' (Die More Edition only) : The last chocolate bar on the entirety of Medusa 1-C. When consumed, it restores 40 health. Random Starting Gear item. Has no craft recipes and does not stack with anything else, so it is generally wise to use this before medkits. 'Stimulant' : Requires: '''Medkit25 + RDX250 : Boosts the player's run speed by about 50% when used, and lasts for about a minute. Most useful for dodging fire during boss fights. Causes a shaky and blurry camera while active. Does not stack. Utility items (Yellow Items) Utility items are crafted from various Scrap Items and Medicinal Items. They can give you an edge in combat or make your character faster and stronger. '''Note: Although useful, none of these items will turn your character into a tank. Proceed with the same level of caution. 'Detector' : Requires: 'Tube + Mchip : Causes the screen to display a dashed ring at the edge of the spawn radius of spawn pipes. Displays the vision cone of security cameras. The ring is only visible a short range from the edge of the spawn radius. Useful to avoid pipes that will spawn a horde of Zombies or Swarm bots. Always active once obtained. 'EM Detector : Requires: 'Detector + Mchip x2 + Tube : Upgraded detector which uses an electromagnetic frequency to locate enemies. Marks out-of-sight enemies with a white circle, but only within a certain radius of the mouse pointer. Also marks a cone-shaped area for a security camera's field of view. Essential item that will keep you from walking blindly into enemies. Always active once obtained. 'Teleporter : Requires: 'Mchip X 2 + Medkit 50 '''OR '''Medkit25 X 2 : A short range teleporter combined with healing nanobots and threat detection system. Activates automatically when the player dies, teleporting the player to the level start (or a special side chamber during boss fights), and sets health to 50. Cannot be used manually. : Essentially an extra life. Having more than one in your inventory grants no extra benefit. Therefore, it is most useful to leave extras at the level start, and pick one up if you get respawned. The only exception is during boss fights, where you teleport to the special respawn room; therefore take extras with you into the fight. If you get killed at the level start, you will respawn in the middle of the enemies that just killed you. Since you cannot use them manually, there is no benefit to making more than one at a time, which consumes medkits you can otherwise use on demand. Does not stack. 'Powerlegs : Requires: 'Mchip + tube x 2 + Motor : A mechanical augmentation that increases run speed by about 50%. Always active once obtained. There is no added benefit for having more than one. Available as a random start item. : Very useful endgame item. Never randomly found; must be crafted. One of only two craft uses for the motor, with the other being the minigun. If you have both, extra motors should be discarded. Drastically increase your survivability, and lets you easily outrun any enemy. 'Shockblade (Die More Edition Only) : Requires: 'Mchip + taser : A combat knife and taser rolled into one. Roughly doubles your melee damage. Does not use any ammo. Available as a random start item. : It's important to remember that with a shockblade you can kill early level enemies in 1 hit, so with the reach of the knife, you don't need to worry about hitting them and then them damaging you. Useful if you feel confident in kiting zombies for precious cannedmeat. 'Magshield '(Die More Edition Only) : '''Requires: '''Magnet + Mchip x 2 + plate : A magnetic shield that deflects most bullets as they approach. Saves lots of abuse in the late game, but does not protect against lasers, electricity, explosions, or melee attacks. Since it requires the only magnet to be found in the game, you must choose between this and the railgun. 'Armour : Requires: 'Plate X 2 : Absorbs a large percentage of damage from most types of attacks (except armor piercing attacks such as electricity or lasers). When crafted, adds 50 to armor (to a max of 100). Does not take inventory space. Somewhat wasteful to create in levels 1 and 2, since most enemies there only deal 1 or 2 damage, but still chew up your armor. 'Scrap (Green items) These items are used for crafting. They have no purpose on their own, but can be used to create and upgrade weapons and utility items. They drop throughout the game and it's up to the player to decide what scrap they want to take with them - knowing your scrap will help you decide which items are valuable to warrant making room for in your inventory. 'Hardware' : Used for: 'Upgrading weapons : '''Info: '''This uncommon item is a basic component for almost all weapon upgrades. Does not stack. Generally good to take with you, but useless in late game after you have upgraded your weapons. 'Plate : Used for: 'Crafting Armour, Crafting Magsheild : '''Requires: '''Empty Tin Can X 6 : '''Info: '''A steel plate that is used for making Armour. They start appearing around levels 3 or 4, and become common in later levels. If you want plenty of ammo later for the cannon, do not use cans to make these. 'Tube : Used for: 'Detector, EM Detector, Powerlegs, upgrading or crafting various weapons : '''Info: '''Tubes are fairly common, and are used for a wide range of weapon upgrades and certain utility items. It is generally best to save your first two tubes to make an EM Detector. 'Microchip '(MChip) : '''Used for: '''All craftable utility items, some weapon upgrades : '''Info: '''The MChip is the utility equivalent of hardware - it is a basis component for most utility item crafting. It is also used to craft and upgrade battery-powered weapons like the Laser. 'Motor : Used for: 'Powerlegs, Minigun : '''Info: '''A rare item with only one guaranteed in game. Rarely dropped by War Walkers. Only used in powerlegs and minigun. 'Large Tube : Used for: 'Crafting heavy weapons : '''Info: '''A rare item with only two found in game. Used to craft heavier weapons such as the MG-hv, Cannon, Railgun and Heavy Revolver. 'Empty Tin Can : Used for: 'Plate, improvised explosives, various weapon upgrades : '''Info: '''Left over after eating canned meat. Stacks up to four. Combine 6 to create a metal plate, used for crafting armour, or use them to build a drum mag for your MG3200 (Hardware + MG3200 + Empty Tin Can). Be careful with the Cangun (RDX250 + Nailbox + Empty Tin Can) - as devastatingly effective as it is, it also causes 10 damage to the player. Also important for making Cannon ammunition, if you are going to build that weapon. Weapons (White Items) 'Nailgun : Requires: 9MM Pistol + Tube + Hardware : Nailammo: 'Nailbox + RDX-250 : '''Info: '''Most useful in close quarters, the Nailgun has a relatively high rate of fire in semi-automatic. It holds 40 rounds in the magazine regardless of the number of barrels. Ammo is crafted 50 pieces at a time using the above ammo recipe. Competes with the Cannon for the RDX-250. Very useful at low to mid levels, but lack of armor penetration makes it ineffective against late-game enemies. Single barrel Nailgun has limited damage output; add extra barrels to see this weapon shine. Damage dramatically drops off at long range. 'Nailgun+1 (Die More Edition only) : Requires: Nailgun + Tube : Info: 'Adds another barrel onto your Nailgun. Each upgrade will increase the ammo used per shot by 1. 'TriNailgun : Requires: '''Nailgun + Large Tube : '''Info: This weapon was replaced by the above +1 system in the Die More Edition, and is only available in the standard version of the game. 'Autopistol' : Requires: '''Pistol + Hardware : '''Info: This weapon takes standard 9MM rounds, and fires in fully-automatic mode. It is devastatingly effective at short to medium range, having fairly good accuracy. It is hampered by its small magazine capacity, and scarcity of ammo in later levels. Consumes lots of ammo; bullets are better saved for the SMG, a weapon frequently dropped by Scientists. 'SMG' : Requires: 'Autopistol + Hardware + Tube : '''Info: '''Uses same ammo as 9mm and Autopistol; has improved accuracy and double armor penetration vs. those weapons. Has a 40 round magazine. All 9mm-based weapons have a higher per bullet damage than the standard MG weapons, but have lower armor penetration. 'MG-HV : Requires: Large Tube + Hardware + MG3200 : Alternatively: '''Rifle-HV + Hardware : '''Info: An MG3200 adapted to take HV rounds, this weapon is effective against armored combatants. It fires in fully-automatic mode, and has 30 rounds to a magazine. Relatively low rate of fire and large spread, but excellent armor penetration and does 2.5x damage per bullet compared to the regular MG, or almost 2x damage of a 9mm round. Waste of a rare large tube to upgrade the MG3200; upgrade the Rifle-HV instead. Relatively rare ammo. Excellent against swarms of the small flying robots, whom it one-shot kills. 'MG3200 Drum' Requires: 'MG3200 + Hardware + Empty Tin Can '''Info: '''This upgrade triples the ammo capacity of the MG3200 (from 30 to 90) as well as doubles the long-range accuracy. This weapon is your work horse during the mid to late levels. Fire short controlled bursts to conserve ammo. 'Cannon : Requires: '''Large Tube x 2 + Hardware + 9MM Pistol : '''Info: Using two rare large tubes, the cannon is an expensive weapon to craft. It is essentially a double-barreled PZFaust, and its use should be restricted to bosses. You cannot craft the ammo for this until you have crafted the Cannon at least once in previous games, which means you probably won't have much ammo the first time you make it. Afterward, if you regularly use cans and RDX-250 to craft ammo, you can have 50 rounds of ammo by the time you have the two large tubes to create the Cannon. Can one-shot kill squids. 'Heavy Revolver' : Requires: 'Revolver + Large Tube + Hardware : '''Info: '''This modification adapts the revolver to use rifle ammo, improving its accuracy, effective range, and stopping power. However, has no benefit over the heavy rifle (which is a guaranteed find), so it is a waste of a Large Tube. '6T Revolver : Requires: 'Revolver + Shotgun : '''Info: '''This modification adapts the revolver to fire all six rounds at once, improving its efficiency against larger single targets. 'Minigun : Requires: MG3200 x 4 + Motor : Info: 'This weapon has a higher fire rate, magazine capacity, and damage rate when compared to the MG-3200. It uses MG Ammo at a much higher rate than the standard MG3200. Larger spread than MG3200drm. '2X Shotgun : Requires: '''Shotgun x 2 + Hardware : '''Info: This upgrade doubles the effective rate of fire for the Shotgun. Low armor penetration, so ineffective against late-game enemies. '2X Rifle' : Requires: 'Rifle x 2 : '''Info: '''A nice cheap upgrade that doesn't cost any hard-to-find items such as Hardware, Motors or MChips. Fires both barrels simultaneously, very effective against larger single targets. 'Tesla Coil : '''Requires: '''Taser + Tube + MChip + Hardware : '''Info: '''A ranged version of the Taser, its arcs will auto-seek enemies near the cursor. Simply click on the horde and watch it disappear. Higher damage per unit of ammo than the taser or self-defense credit card, but lower than the Lasgun. Perfect armor penetration (like all energy weapons). All Possible Crafts (DME) Category:Craftable Items